Loverman
by emma-rowling
Summary: When Dean Ambrose, a social escort at Stephanie's is hired by music industry mogul, Roman Reigns for a month, they both find themselves crossing blurry lines. (Gift for Rivela; Cover image credits to HardyKat) On shelf.
1. Chapter 1

One

"This one's on me."

Dean Ambrose looked at his best friend, Seth Rollins with envy as he slid a hundred dollar note across the table at Dan's Bar. "Promotion?"

"Nah." Seth sipped his cocktail. "New man."

"Rich man."

"You don't know the half of it. I found him online."

"Online dating?"

"You know it. Hey, speaking of new, how's your new job coming along?"

Dean bit his lip. "I don't know. No one's rented me out."

"Sorry to hear that," Seth empathised. "Don't worry. You'll get someone."

He hoped his friend was right. Dean had found a job after months of unemployment as a social escort for a new agency called Stephanie's. The agency allowed their escorts to be rented out for a period of a week maximum for up to eight hours a day.

It was an arrangement that worked for the company. Dean had seen many of his colleagues getting offers.

But he… he was still waiting for his turn.

It had been a tough six months prior to this for Dean including being dumped by his boyfriend, Dolph Ziggler for some dude who worked at Wall Street.

"I don't know, Seth. Maybe I should find something else-"

"Dean, I really think you ought to be patient. You won't know what happens next. Give it a week more."

Dean nodded before placing another order for a beer. His eyes scanned the room and found a pair of grey eyes staring at him from the dimly lit area of the VIP section.

A shiver ran down his spine; he didn't need any trouble.

Dean sipped from his new mug of beer as Seth rattled on about his job at Merrill Lynch. He couldn't shake off the nerves he was having. Slowly, he turned his head and found the grey eyes still on him.

Fuck.

Those eyes.

So intense.

"What's your guy's name?" Dean asked, hoping to distract himself from the mysterious man.

Seth grinned. "Hunter. Hunter Hearst Helmsley."

"Nice name. What does he do?"

"He's the CEO of Hunter Technologies Research Lab."

"CEO? Woah Seth. You really landed yourself a catch."

"I know." His best friend beamed. "Maybe you should try online dating. It's been a while, Dean."

The two toned man excused himself to go to the gents. Dean quickly downed his beer. Better to head back after this-

"Do you always finish your drink this fast?" a smooth, deep voice asked him.

Turning around slowly, he found himself staring at Grey Eyes. Up close, he was a vision to look at: black hair secured in a tight man bun with moustache and beard, luscious lips and those eyes… "Not… not really," he asked.

"Then why are you hurrying home?" Grey Eyes asked.

"I don't know. Maybe because I have other things to do." He bit his lip. "I noticed you staring at me across the room."

Grey Eyes smirked. "Can't help it. Look at you."

"I look average."

"Anyone who told you that is a liar."

"Listen, pal, I gotta go."

"Aren't you going to wait for your friend?"

"No. I'll just send him a text."

"Don't go," Grey Eyes said. "Let me buy you a drink."

Dean looked at him dubiously. "A drink? I don't even know your name."

"People have to give you their names to buy you a drink?"

"Well, yeah."

"High handed."

"No. Just cautious."

Grey Eyes smiled at him which took him by surprise. "Roman Reigns."

Dean's eyes widened. "Roman Reigns? Aren't you the CEO of Reigns Music Group?"

"Yeah. It's been in my family for years."

"Name's Dean. So what are you doing here buying a social escort a drink?"

Roman raised an eyebrow. "You're a social escort?"

"Yeah. Well, no one's hired me yet."

"Which company?"

"Stephanie's. It's a fairly new agency-"

"I've heard of it."

At that point, Seth returned back to his seat but not before giving Roman an appreciative look. Dean recognised that look; Seth was lusting after him. "Hello…" the two toned man greeted.

"Hi," Roman replied briskly, his eyes still on Dean.

The auburn haired man was surprised that this fine man of powerful stature was looking at him that way, as if he were undressing him with his eyes.

"So I got to go," Roman continued. "Dean, it was a pleasure meeting you." He turned to Seth. "You too."

As quickly as he had shown up, he exited the bar.

"Dude, who is that?" Seth asked.

"Some guy," Dean fibbed, his eyes still gazing at the exit.

* * *

When Dean woke up the next morning, he found several missed calls on his phone from Stephanie McMahon, his boss. Quickly, he tapped on the screen to return her call. "Hey, Steph," he greeted. "Sorry I missed your call."

"It doesn't matter," she quickly answered. "You've been booked, Dean. For a whole month."

He sat up immediately. "What? Are you shitting me?"

"No! I was shocked when I saw who it was too."

Dean had a hunch who it was but asked her nonetheless, "Who?"

"Roman Reigns."

"So I'm supposed to escort him every day?"

"Yeah. I'll email you the details. The money is in your bank though. Roman wanted a special arrangement so the money's been deposited directly to your bank account."

Dean thanked her before ending the call. Roman had hired him. Well, he wasn't that surprised that he hired. But he was surprised about why though. His phone beeped again and Dean found himself scrolling through the email Stephanie had sent.

Nothing out of the blue with the usual terms and conditions. Stephanie had also given him his number. Dean highlighted the number to store it in his phone before taking a deep breath to call his new client.

"Good morning," came Roman's cool greeting.

"Hey, Roman. It's Dean. So ummm-"

"Hey, Dean." His voice was filled with warmth now. "I guess you heard that I hired you."

"Yeah. Thank you."

"No problem. I work in an industry filled with fake people. It's nice to meet someone who's genuine."

"You don't know me, Roman."

"I can read people well. I do business, you know."

"So how does this arrangement between us work?"

"Well, can you meet me at noon? I'd like to take you out for lunch."

"Yeah sure."

"Great. There's a cosy cafe called Wild Flowers near Bentley Street. I'll be waiting for you there."

"Should I dress in a suit-"

"Dress however you want. See you soon."

The line went dead; Dean stared at it. Guess he had an appointment to get ready for.

 _ **A/N So I know I have no business writing a new fic but this is a short one.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Two

Roman was already waiting for him at the café, looking dapper in a dark blue suit, sunglasses on the table.

Dean felt undressed in just a white t-shirt and jeans as he approached the table, sitting down slowly.

Something about the way the man was staring at him was giving him goosebumps all over his whole body. "Sorry, I'm late," he apologised. "I missed the bus so I had to wait-"

"You don't have a car?" Roman asked, surprise on his face.

"I did have one but I sold her."

"Why?"

"I needed the money."

"Again… why?"

The man was an inquisitive one. "Because I needed a place to stay. My boyfriend dumped me and wanted me out of the apartment within twenty four hours."

He noticed Roman's jaw tightened. "What did you even see in him?"

What an odd question. "He wasn't always like this. In high school, he was just the sweetest guy-"

"You won't have to worry about money anymore. I need a companion, Dean. It's why I hired you. I need someone to accompany me on business trips, someone to travel with me."

"Oh. That's going to be a problem. We're only allowed to go-"

"I'm aware but ours is a different arrangement."

"How different?"

"I'll need you from Mondays to Fridays. You may do whatever you wish during the weekends."

"Okay but just throwing it out there: no sex. I'm a social escort not a prostitute."

Roman smiled. "I would dream of thinking that way about you."

Fuck.

That smile.

Such warmth.

"I guess since it'll be just a month," Roman continued smoothly, "I'd like to take you out for dinner too. Every morning and night, I'll have a limo pick you up to and fro."

"So that's it?"

"Yes, that's it."

Roman signalled for the waiter to take their orders. Dean observed him discreetly as he watched him order the filet mignon and two glasses of moscato wine. The man oozed of confidence and sensuality. "So when do I start?"

The music mogul chuckled. "Now. We're having lunch, aren't we? After this, I have a meeting with R Truth."

"And after that?"

"Boring meetings but you don't have to sit in those. You can rest in my office."

* * *

Reigns Music Group office building was twenty four floors and three basement carparks, Dean was informed as they walked through the lobby. He marvelled at the modern architecture clearly influenced by Japanese structures.

"So we're meeting R Truth first?" he asked as they entered an elevator at the far right.

"He's running late," Roman replied, sliding a gold card into a slot. "Why don't we head to my office first?"

"Sure." He still couldn't believe his luck having this man as his client. What did he see in him aside from the genuinity? When the door opened, he found himself looking at a spacious office overlooking the city's giant lake. "Your own private elevator, huh?"

"I can afford it." Roman took off his jacket. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

Dean turned away from the view and shook his head. "No, thanks." He gazed at the photos of Roman and his family. "So, what do you do for fun, Roman?"

Roman shrugged. "I don't know. Golf?" He poured himself a glass of whiskey at his solid oak alcohol cabinet. "I think golf."

"You think?"

"I don't really like it, to be honest."

"Well, then it doesn't count as an interest. What else?"

"Travelling which I get to do a lot in my job."

"So you get to explore new places while you're overseas?"

Roman's eyes were cast down. "Not really. It's just meetings after meetings." His gaze now held Dean's. "What about you?"

"I love watching documentaries and reading about the subject afterwards. I'm a very curious person by nature."

"Any particular topic?"

Dean tapped his fingers on his right collarbone. "Plenty. Big Foot, UFOs and supernatural stuff…"

"You believe in those?"

"Yeah. I won't say no. We aren't the only ones on this earth, you know."

"What?" Roman was smiling again.

Dean averted his gaze to the framed records hanging on the wall. "It's true. One day, I'll show you. I'll bring you ghost hunting."

"Dean?"

"Hmmm…" He turned around and found Roman standing close to him. How did he get there so fast? "Yeah?"

"Are you sure about the ghost hunting?"

"Absolutely," he squeaked. Why was he intimidated by this man? Dean could smell the strong scent of his cologne; it had traces of the smell of spices.

"Great. How does Friday night sound to you?"

"This week?"

"Well, yeah."

"Okay. Friday night then. I'll google for a place for us to visit." He noticed Roman's eyes kept lingering to his lips. "My face is here, Roman."

Roman reached his hand out to caress his left cheek. "I know." There was a buzzing sound then that had the Samoan man answering his phone via speaker, "Yes?"

"R Truth is waiting at the boardroom, Sir," a smooth female voice announced.

"Thank you." Roman turned to Dean. "Well, then. Let's go meet the artist, shall we?"

"Let's!" Dean adjusted his t-shirt. Something warm claimed his lips.

Roman.

Before he had time to register it, the brief kiss ended.

"You didn't say no kissing," Roman cheekily informed him.

"I-"

"You have a cute butt, Dean. And I can stare into your blue eyes for hours as I admire your dimple." He kissed Dean softly again but this time, the auburn haired man sank into the kiss almost immediately. Roman's lips were soft and the way his mouth moved... His common sense chose the wrong time to kick in.

Dean tore his lips away. "Sorry, Roman."

"Don't apologise." Roman reached for his hand. "I initiated it."

"Why?"

"Because you're a handsome man."

"I already told you-"

"I think you're handsome. Full stop."

"If I'm handsome, what does that make you?"

"An ogre."

"Sure." Dean rolled his eyes. "You're gorgeous and you know it."

"You said it. I didn't."

The flirt. Well there was nothing wrong with flirting with him, Dean supposed. It was not like they were going to end up together. A month from now, they would be going separate ways and would also probably forget about one another in a few months.

The rich had their own kind to date and marry.

"Yeah I said it," Dean teased. "Let that be the highlight of your day."

When the elevator doors closed, Roman leaned closer and said softly, "Actually the highlight of my day was kissing you. And you know what? Now I know I want more than that with you."

His lips captured Dean's then in an unyielding kiss.

 _ **A/N Oh Roman...**_


	3. Chapter 3

Three

For a moment, Dean forgot to breathe.

So intense the kiss was, as if Roman was claiming him heart, mind, body and soul. The grey eyed man grabbed Dean's arms to wrap them around his neck, pushing him against the wall, melding their lips together.

His mind was scrambling to find reasons to push Roman off him.

He had none.

His neck was lined with hot kisses then. A moan escaped his lips which made Roman laugh quietly.

"Roman, you have a meeting to attend to," Dean reminded him.

"Yes."

"And I have a boyfriend," Dean lied. He had to deter his client before it got too far.

Roman narrowed his eyes. "Do you?"

"Yeah."

"You never mentioned about a boyfriend, a new boyfriend."

"You never asked."

"What does your boyfriend do?"

"He's a mechanic."

"Hmmm… does he know about your job?"

"Obviously."

"So I guess you wouldn't mind if I met him then?"

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Roman shrugged. "So that I can explain to him about our arrangement."

" _I'll_ explain to him."

"I'm beginning to think you're making this up."

"I'm not."

"So let's meet up. If you're uncomfortable, I'll bring a friend along."

He stopped himself from groaning inwardly. There was no doubt that Roman would catch on to his anxiety. "Sure."

"Great. We'll go out tonight."

Dean gaped. "Tonight? So soon?"

"Is there a problem?"

A part of him was sure if he postponed, Roman wouldn't believe the authenticity of his "relationship". "N-no."

"Excellent! Beer's on me."

Fuck. Dean needed to get his friend, Baron Corbin on the phone to ask him to fill in as his fake boyfriend.

"Are you okay?" Roman asked. "You look pale." He didn't looked concerned; if anything, he looked amused.

"Yeah I'm fine," Dean quickly replied.

"Why don't you text your boyfriend later?"

"Are you sure about this meeting?"

"I'm very sure."

The elevator door opened leading to a huge boardroom where the rapper, R-Truth was sitting on a swivel chair with his legs on the table. Dean found Roman holding his hand tight. "Truth!" the Samoan man announced. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"Roman, I'm sick of using Teddy Long as my producer," the five time Grammy award winner complained. "I want someone new. I need to do something new."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I want to sing for my next album."

"If you wish."

"Who would you recommend though?"

Roman seemed to be in deep thought. Dean was wondering why he was still holding his hand. "You know, I think The New Day would be a good choice," Roman suggested. "They have been doing a good job with Apollo Crews and Richie Swann. I'll hook you guys up."

R-Truth nodded. "Okay, cool."

"Where are my manners?" Roman continued. "This is Dean Ambrose… my boyfriend."

What the hell? Dean sent him a reproaching look to let him know what he thought of that but Roman merely smiled at him taking him off guard by the warmth of it.

"Oh hey man," R Truth shook his free hand. "Nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too," Dean greeted.

"I had no idea Roman was seeing someone. He's always so busy."

"Dean's special," Roman supplied. "Very special."

* * *

"Why did you introduce me as your boyfriend?" Dean asked as they entered Roman's office an hour later.

"Because you'll be seen with me for a month," Roman replied, locking the door behind him. "People will be curious who you are."

"But I have a boyfriend."

"I'm sure your boyfriend wouldn't mind." He stalked towards Dean who found himself taking steps backwards. "I mean you did say he knew what you do for a living."

He had him there. "Yes, he does."

"So I see no problem."

"I do. Roman, I don't want you kissing me or touching me," he informed the grey eyed man firmly.

"Okay."

"I'm serious."

"Okay. I won't touch you." He paused. "But can I hold your hand at least?"

That seemed harmless. "Sure."

"Why don't you call your boyfriend? I need to use the gents."

No sooner than Roman left the room did Dean checked if Baron had replied to the text message he had sent earlier. His friend was always up for something new. To his relief, the six foot eight man agreed to meet him at Yankee Bar.

"My boyfriend's okay," Dean updated Roman when he returned back. "Who are you bringing?"

A slow lazy grin appeared on the music mogul's face. "A friend."

Dean wondered who this friend was. _Quit it, Dean_ , he reprimanded himself. _Be professional._

An alarm went off on Roman's iPhone then. "Meeting. Alright, Dean. Enjoy yourself. You can watch TV or take a nap on my lounge chair. We'll head on to the bar when I return." The raven haired man was almost to the elevator when he turned around and said, "How convenient you have a boyfriend when we were all over one another a while ago."

* * *

Dean had been Baron's roommate in his apartment before he had met Dolph. Despite moving out of the apartment, the two men stayed in touch and hung out at bars. Seth would join them from time to time and the three of them would have a blast.

Baron was a reliable friend so Dean knew he had nothing to worry about.

When they reached Yankee Bar later that evening, Dean found Baron at a booth with a bottle of Johnnie Walker. "Hey babe," he said, pulling Dean down to sit with him before giving him a quick kiss. It felt awkward to Dean and he found himself wondering if it looked awkward to Roman who had sat down beside him.

"Roman," Dean said slowly, "This is Baron, my boyfriend."

Roman grinned. "Pleasure to meet you, Baron. And thank you for meeting me. I hope you know you have nothing to worry about. I only need your boyfriend on weekdays."

Baron's eyes had darted to his drink before he shrugged. "It's no problem."

"Dean said you're a mechanic."

"Yeah. I have my own garage."

"I just got myself a Corvette last week. Had it restored at a classic cars repair shop. It was worth every penny."

Dean was starting to thank his lucky stars at how oblivious Roman was to this whole lie. He really didn't want to cross lines with his client, especially since Roman was his first client and he could not afford to screw it up. One word to Stephanie and Dean wouldn't doubt her blowing her top.

Baron excused himself to take a smoke outside.

"What do you think of him?" Dean asked.

"I think he's not a good liar as you are."

"What?" Dean's jaw dropped.

"That kiss was forced, Dean. And honestly, I know how to read people very well. But that's not what's bothering me."

Bothering him? "Roman-"

"I just want to know why you're lying to me about this whole boyfriend thing when we're obviously attracted to one another."

Dean said nothing, searching for the right words to explain himself. "I waited a long time for this job, Roman."

"I know, Dean. That's why I hired you. That and the fact that from the first moment I saw you at that bar, I wanted you."

"But I can't sleep with you. That's against the rules of the agency."

"There is no way that your agency will know about your sex life, Dean."

"And call me old fashioned but I'm not just about sex. I want romance and…"

And love. Above all, Dean wanted love. Sure, Dolph had broke his heart. He had spent a good two months telling himself that he didn't believe in love but he still did deep down in his heart. Yearned for it.

"And?" Roman probed.

"And nothing. I'm sorry, Roman. But no. I think you're gorgeous. You look adorable when you smile and the way your eyes light up when I talk is just… just.."

They were staring at one another. Dean was enchanted by Roman's smoky grey eyes. Did the man have any idea what kind of effect he had on people?

"Then I'm terminating your services, Dean," Roman announced.

That he did not see coming. But as much as Dean needed the money, he knew it was probably for the best. "I understand."

"I do have a proposition for you however."

Dean frowned. "A proposition?"

"Yeah. I'm offering to pay you double or triple if you want of what Stephanie's giving you. I'm proposing you quit your job and let me take care of you… amongst other things."

"What? But that's insane! Roman, I'm not prostituting myself for you."

"Don't call it that. Call it romance in an unconventional way." His grey eyes were gazing at Dean as if he could see right through his soul. "I want you, Dean. And what's more, you want me too."

"Roman-"

"Hear me out. I'll keep you for a month. If you're still not comfortable about quitting your job, I'll speak to Stephanie about the other "tasks" I wish to include in our agreement."

"She won't agree to it."

"Of course she will. She's a businesswoman."

"And if she doesn't agree?"

"Well, then it's all up to you. But I wish you would agree. I want to give you the world. What do you say?"

This was a risk. There was so much at stake here. So much that was outside of his comfort zone. The only reason why he chose this job was to be a companion. What would he do if a month had passed? He had to go and find another job. And what about Stephanie? What would she think about him?

He felt a headache coming on. Maybe he ought to stop thinking and just start living. Those six months had been filled with anxiety and slight depression.

Maybe he ought to close his eyes and take a leap of faith.

There was more to life than just playing it safe and Dean wanted to stop running from it.

Moving closer to Roman who had encircled an arm around his waist, he tiled his head, their lips inches apart before answering softly, "Yes."

 _ **A/N Things seemed to be moving with our boys...**_


	4. Chapter 4

Four

Dean was surprised when Stephanie called him while he was at the bar to inform him that he had been booked by another client for his services Saturday that week. He received the email with the itinerary on it.

William Regal, forty eight years old. Needs a companion for his family's annual gathering. Seemed harmless.

Roman returned to the table with a two mugs of beer and a man with short hair by his side. "Dean, this is my friend, Randy Orton," he introduced. "Randy, this is Dean."

"Hi, Dean," Randy greeted him, shaking his hand. "So how did you two meet?"

The question threw him off. He wasn't sure how to answer him. "Ummm-"

"We met at a bar," Roman answered smoothly. "I saw him across the room, sitting down so I went up to him and asked him out."

"You were always a go-getter," Randy teased.

Dean mumbled an excuse only to step outside the bar for a while. He better return that call to Stephanie to get more details about this William Regal guy.

"Dean?" Roman's arms went around him from the back. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah. I just got another job offer; wanted to call Stephanie about it."

"Oh. When?"

"This Saturday. Some guy named William Regal."

"Dean…"

"It's my job, Roman. He needs me to escort him to a family gathering."

"And?"

"And nothing. I suppose he'll send me home."

"I'm not sure how I feel about this."

"On weekends, you said I may do whatever I wish."

"Don't you guys get days off or something?"

Dean turned around and smiled. "Of course we do."

"So what are you doing on Sunday?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe go out with Seth again."

"Oh." Roman cleared his throat; Dean could see the uncertainty in his eyes. "So what do you do in these bars? Have you ever picked anyone up before?"

"Roman, are you thinking of going out with me?"

"The thought has been on my mind… I know it's your day off and technically I still am your client but I'd like to see you."

"As what?"

"As your lover."

"I don't know, Roman…"

"Either that or you quit, Dean. I'll have you either way."

The man's confidence was unnerving but he wouldn't be successful if he was shy. "Fine."

"Great," Roman cheered before kissing him. "Now where's Baron? He needs to meet Randy."

"Why?"

"I think they'd make a good couple."

* * *

Roman sent him home as promised in a limo, even going so far as to walk him to the door. "Thank you for tonight," Dean said after unlocking the door. "I mean… I hope you... I have no idea what to say."

The Samoan man pressed his lips against his. Dean sank into it immediately, his body sagging against Roman's who held him tight. "You smell so good, Dean," Roman murmured, his voice rumbling lowly.

"See you tomorrow?"

Roman kissed him again and before Dean knew it, they were making out in the middle of his studio apartment. "You're so hot," Roman said as he removed their clothes. "I want you beneath on that bed…"

"Fuck!"

Their naked bodies pressed against one another's, their bare lengths rubbing causing friction and the sweetest sensation overcame him then. Dean craved more from him. As if Roman could hear his inner thoughts, he wrapped his hand around both of their members and started to stroke. "You like that, baby boy?" he whispered.

Baby boy; he liked that.

He moaned as Roman placed hot kisses on his cheekbone to his neck, feverishly held in the throes of passion as Roman continued with his torture. "Roman, oh Roman!"

"That's it, Dean. Call my name."

"Roman!" A finger gently rubbed his slit. "Oh fuck me!"

"Gladly." He gave Dean a peck on his lips and reached for his pants, removing his wallet and taking out a condom.

"If we do this-"

"Stop thinking, Dean." The music mogul rolled the condom on. "Time for thinking has passed."

"I can't help it-"

Roman crashed his lips against his before slowly thrusting in. Dean's body arched in response before his lover grabbed his butt cheeks to gain control. His mind was spinning; he was having sex with his client - his first one nonetheless - and he had no idea what they both were to one another.

But this pleasure he was getting was another thing.

He felt a build up from his belly all the way to his loins, Roman hitting his spot over and over again. Roman pressed a wet open mouthed kiss on his neck as their bodies rocked together.

When Dean came, he came hard with Roman's name on his lips. His Samoan lover groaned before he gave into his own pleasure. Fuck, Dean thought. That was something.

"You okay, baby boy?" Roman asked, panting before kissing his lips.

"More than okay."

Roman chuckled before slowly withdrawing from him. "Me too."

They showered together before Roman changed back into his suit. "You're leaving?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. I have a meeting tomorrow morning with Heath Slater to discuss his next album. You can come in later."

Of course. What did Dean expect? Some cuddling and sweet nothings being whispered in his ears? Roman was a busy man who probably had no time for anything else. Dean walked him to the door. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow," Dean said quietly.

"Okay." Roman gave him a quick kiss. "Rest well."

"You too."

He closed the door behind him.

Dean rolled around in bed, wondering what would happen next with Roman now that they slept together. Hopefully things got more clear from here; Dean didn't know if he could handle being used just for sex.

* * *

When he arrived at Reigns Music Group office building the next morning, Roman wasn't in his office so Dean sat down and turned on the television watching a VH1 special on Jay Z. When noon came and there was still no sight of Roman, he decided to send him a text message.

He waited for a reply for thirty minutes before he gave up and decided to go out to grab lunch at a nearby diner. Dean ordered a club sandwich and a Mountain Dew. "Listen, don't take this wrong way but you're in my seat."

Dean found a brunette smiling at him. He had nice blue eyes and beard wearing a plaid shirt looking sheepish.

"Name's Daniel," he continued. "I usually sit here."

"I'm sorry-"

"But I'd be happy to sit with you. If you don't mind, of course."

"Not at all."

Daniel place an order of vegan burger and a glass of water. "So I haven't seen you around here before."

"Oh I came here to visit my… friend." He had no idea what to call Roman at this point. "You work around here?"

"I own the flower shop close by. I always have my lunch here. They're the only one that serves vegan food."

Dean had a nice time talking to Daniel who invited him for lunch the next day; the auburn haired man agreed. When he reached Roman's office, he found the Samoan man talking to a man closely. The sight made him uncomfortable. Who was this man?

"Dean!" Roman said when he saw him. "This is Jason Jordan. He's a good friend of mine. He also happens to be one of the producers on R-Truth's album too."

The blue eyed man nodded. Jason shook hands with him before giving Roman a fist bump, showing himself out.

"Had yourself a good day?" Roman asked when they were alone. "Sorry I didn't text you back. It was a long morning of meetings."

"That's no problem," Dean replied. "I had lunch at the diner close by."

"I've never eaten there before. I'll bring you to this nice restaurant tomorrow-"

"Oh I've got a meeting tomorrow noon."

"With whom?"

"Daniel. He's a guy I met at the diner. Owns the flower shop near it."

Roman's mouth turned down. "Dean, I hired you for a month. You're supposed to be with me from nine till five from Mondays to Fridays."

"Can't you make an exception for tomorrow? I did promise the guy."

"I'm the client, Dean. Need I remind you that?"

That struck a nerve with Dean. "We slept together, Roman. I crossed lines last night."

"Well, that was outside your working hours."

"So what are we - client and social escort or lovers?"

"We're both."

"I don't work that way. I don't live my life that way either. It's black or white with me."

"And now it's grey."

"The hell it is." Dean was annoyed; how dare Roman try to turn this around. "I'd like to go home. I think I'm falling sick."

"Dean, I'm merely reminding you that-"

"I'm entitled to a sick day. Read the contract," Dean growled as he stalked to the elevator and pressed the button.

Roman spun him around. "What's this about, Dean?"

"Nothing."

"I thought you were okay with us sleeping together."

"I was until you tried to treat me as some property that belongs to you."

"You do belong to me, Dean." Roman stalked towards him, cornering him. "You have no idea how badly I want to take you into my arms and plant myself deep inside you again."

Dean willed himself to look away from Roman's intensive stare but he found himself being helpless again. "Roman," he protested weakly.

"Dean."

The Samoan man tilted his chin up before securing his lips firmly over Dean's. "Roman… look-"

"After last night, you must be out of your mind to think I'll let you go."

What did he say? "But-"

"You're mine, Dean."

"Yours?"

"Mine."

Roman lifted him in his arms then, walking towards the lounge chair before shutting the blinds.

 _ **A/N What Roman wants, Roman gets… thank you for the favorites, follows and kind reviews. :-)**_


	5. Chapter 5

Five

"Words don't mean a thing to me," Dean admitted as Roman started to kiss his neck.

The Samoan man raised an eyebrow when he pulled back. "What?"

"Yep. My mum said she was going out for milk one day, left the house and never came back."

"Dean… I'm sorry," Roman apologised. "I had no idea."

"I know. It's not something I share with everyone but I know I can trust you."

Roman squeezed his hands. "I have a mother but not a mum. I was raised by my nanny instead."

Now Dean was surprised. "Roman, that's horrible!"

"Maybe but that's life. My dad and her were always at after award parties, cocktail parties, fancy soirees… whenever I saw them, they treated me like a commodity… kinda like how I'm… treating you. Fuck. I'm becoming my parents."

"You don't have to be. We don't have to be our parents, Roman. We can be our own persons."

"I can do that… I'll try, at least. If I screw up, I hope you can forgive me."

Dean gave him a peck. "Just as long as you respect me."

"I do respect you, Dean. You're the first person I care about in… I can't remember. I'm just afraid of losing you-"

"Wait. You care about me?"

"Why else do you think I hired you?"

"To go out with me?"

"Aside from the fact that I desired you, I knew that you were upset about your unemployment situation and obviously, you wouldn't take money from a stranger."

That was a very nice gesture, Dean thought. "Thank you." A thought crossed his mind. "What does that make us?"

"Well… what do you want?"

"You're asking me?"

"Yeah."

"I want you. I want to try to date you."

"Okay. We can do that. We're already going ghost hunting on Friday; let me take you out on Sunday too. Anytime in between, whenever you want, I'll bring you out."

Dean was elated. What a difference sharing made. "About lunch tomorrow-"

"You go ahead without me. You wouldn't want to keep your new friend waiting."

"But what about you?"

"I'll go have lunch elsewhere. Don't worry about me, okay? You have fun."

Dean was starting to think Roman was a lonely man despite all the people he was surrounded with. "You don't have a lot of friends, do you, Roman?"

"Not true ones," the grey eyed man replied. "Just ones that are with me for the prestige. I'm used to it. I play along; I laugh. I go home and lie down and sleep, wake up and do it all over again."

"That's not life, Roman. That's a lie."

"I know."

No. This won't do, Dean decided. He was going to show Roman that there was more to life. "Do you think you can go out with me?"

Roman grinned. "Like now?"

"Yeah. Do you have anything on?"

"Well, nothing that I can't cancel."

"Then let's do it. I wanna bring you out."

"Where?"

"It's a surprise. Come on!"

* * *

The first place Dean brought him to was Frankie, a snack shop with high tables and stools he used to frequent as a kid. Roman was in awe when he stepped into the run down shop with bare walls and old fashioned windows but Dean assured him it was safe.

There was a bar counter with jars of lollipops and a variety of candies.

"What will it be, boys?" Frankie Powers, the owner asked as he took out his notepad and pencil.

Dean almost became distracted when Roman smiled warmly at him. "I'll have whatever you're having, baby boy."

Baby boy.

Dean grinned. "Two Mountain Dews, animal crackers and push pops, Frankie."

"You got it!"

Roman looked confused. "What are we doing?"

"We are going to act like kids for the rest of the day."

"Okay?"

"Trust me. You'll love what I have in mind."

When Frankie placed the sugary items in the middle, Roman licked his lips. Dean felt himself wishing he was the recipient of that lick. Oh boy. He had to keep that thought to himself... for now.

"I haven't had these before," Roman piped.

Dean gawked. "Your parents forbade you to have it?"

"Yeah. As a kid, my dessert were fruits. My meals were well balanced… it wasn't until I grew up that I tried other types of desserts. But these childhood snacks… not until today. Thank you, Dean."

"No problem." The blue eyed man thought he had it bad; Roman had the same too in a different way.

After their snacks, Dean decided to bring him out to the park where they made airplanes out of scraps of paper torn out from a Rolling Stone magazine in Roman's car. They even had a competition to see whose could fly the furthest.

Roman won.

"What next?" the CEO asked as they sat on the hood of his car, admiring the view.

"Well-" But before Dean could say anything further, thunder roared. "Looks like Mother Nature has other plans."

"Would you like to come over to my house?" Roman suggested.

"Sure."

Along the way, Roman let him fool about with the radio so he kept changing channels. That warm smile appeared on his face again.

"Do you have a maid?" Dean queried.

Roman made a face. "I get a cleaning company to help when I want to spruce the place up. No maids. I don't trust people."

But he trusted Dean… Dean knew in his heart that he did.

He was woken up by a kiss on his cheek; he must have fallen asleep. "We're here," Roman announced.

Dean found himself looking at a huge mansion with three floors with lots of palm trees.

Roman took his hand and led him in. The first thing Dean saw was the largest chandelier in front of floating stairs. "Place comes with state of the art technology," Roman informed him. "Private movie theatre, wine cellar, gym, sauna and a huge pool in the backyard. Since it's raining, do you want to drink something warm?"

"Sure."

They entered a big kitchen with lots of bench spaces and a large island table. Roman poured two three in one hot chocolate packets into two mugs while waiting for the kettle to boil.

Dean pulled his face to towards him before pressing his lips quietly against his. Roman held him tight, kissing him passionately a moment later. Dean felt his breath taken away; this man was all his to love and to care for.

And he fully intended to do that.

"Dean," Roman murmured, "if we don't stop now, I'll end up doing it with you."

The social escort nodded. "You're right." But the restraint in his pants was telling him otherwise. "Oh fuck it!" He wounded his arms around Roman's neck, hungrily kissing him.

The raven haired man pushed him gently before turning the kettle's switch off. Then he swooped Dean off his feet, carrying him up the stairs towards the bedroom.

 _ **A/N I'm having a runny nose so forgive me for the short chapter. :-(**_


	6. Chapter 6

Six

Dean snuggled up against a sleeping Roman, admiring his naked body before covering both of them with a white comforter. You think people have it all but then discover that there was more to them than that.

The fact that he was lonely still got to Dean. It was explain the aura he gave off, as if he had a shield around him.

He linked his fingers through the CEO's, planting light kisses on his face. Roman stirred, turning to face him. "You never seem to tire," Roman mumbled against his neck.

"Must be due to the Red Bulls I drink," Dean chuckled.

"Where are we going for ghost hunting?"

"The old St Andrews High School."

Roman burst out laughing. "I used to study there, baby boy."

"Oh. So do you want to go elsewhere-"

"No. St Andrews is fine."

"Great. I'll bring my stuff to your office and we can go from there."

"What kinds of stuff are you bringing?"

"My camera, flashlights, notebook-"

"Sounds like a camping trip."

"I guess you can call it that. But you'll enjoy it."

"With you there, I'm sure I will."

Roman decided to order takeout so they ended up sharing Japanese food while watching Ghost Adventures on television.

"What scares you?" the auburn haired man asked him suddenly.

The raven haired man appeared to be thoughtful. "Me? Ummm… I don't know… not experiencing love at least once I guess. I'm starting to think it's a myth."

Dean was expecting anything but that. That was downright sad. "It's not. I've felt it and at one point had someone loving me… it's real."

Roman looked dubious. "Love only happens to the lucky ones. Not everyone was born to have it. Anyway, what about you? What scares you?"

"Lots of things scare me."

"Such as?"

"The Chupacabra."

"What… what's that?"

"It's a blood-sucking, bat-looking thing. A Native American legend type of creature that loves attacking goats."

"And you've seen one before?"

"No… I hope that I don't."

Roman giggled. The sound was adorable and Dean could not help thinking to himself how the Samoan man was slowly warming up to him.

"I'm also scared of sea creatures," Dean revealed. "And ghosts."

"Yet we're hunting for them?"

"Yep."

* * *

Roman looked gorgeous as always in a suit, Dean mused to himself as he watched the grey eyed man adjust his tie in front of his large mirror in the bedroom the next morning.

"Are we ready to go?" Roman asked once he was satisfied with his look.

"Yeah."

The quick peck to his lips surprised him. "I'm sure you hear this a lot but you have beautiful hair."

"Didn't mean anything until you said it."

Dean fought down the funny feeling creeping up inside of him.

Roman had three meetings Dean learnt so he was left to his own devices. "I'll see you later," Roman promised between kisses before his first meeting.

"Okay," Dean pouted playfully. "Enjoy your day."

"Ha! Good one."

There was limited things to do so Dean stayed in to watch a movie - There's Something About Mary - before it was time for lunch.

As he grabbed his phone off Roman's desk, he realised something: the Samoan man did not have any pictures of his family or friends.

His table merely had files that were neatly arranged, some papers, a laptop and a lamp.

The image of the desk was still stuck in his head even as he ate with Daniel who turned out to be a nice guy. Roman was the loneliest man in the world. He kept people at bay probably so he wouldn't be hurt.

"So how many clients do you have so far?" Daniel asked as they shared the fruit platter.

"Just two," Dean answered. "Here's hoping that I get more."

"Don't worry. You will."

Daniel had a wife with a baby on the way, Dean discovered. He was going to be closing the store when the due date was nearing.

"Do you have anyone special?" the bearded man asked.

"Yeah, I do," Dean confirmed.

"Maybe we can all have dinner together one day."

The blue eyed man liked the sound of that.

When Dean returned from lunch, Roman was working on his laptop. "Hey," he greeted the music mogul with a kiss.

"Hey," Roman replied. "How was lunch?"

"Lunch was good. Company was good. Food was good."

"That's… good."

"And now that you're back, things just got great."

Roman giggled.

Damn, did that make Dean proud. "How many more meetings?"

"One. And then I'm all yours for the rest of the day."

All his. All. _His_. Dean's heart did a flip flop then.

"I'm excited about this ghost hunting trip," Roman continued. "I think I'll make us hot chocolate in thermal flasks."

Dean grinned cheekily. "I want marshmallows in mine."

"You got it."

"What did you have for lunch?"

"A protein bar," Roman said simply.

Dean gawked. "What? Roman, that's not food!"

"I know but I've got tonnes of things to do and-"

"You should have told me; I would have bought you something."

"Nothing that I'm not foreign to. It's fine… really."

It wasn't. When Roman left for his next meeting, Dean hurried to the sandwich shop across the road and got him a meatball sandwich with a large Coke.

Then he threw in a chocolate chip cookie too just in case.

Roman hadn't returned yet so Dean placed the meal on his table and sat down to watch TV again. His phone beeped and he opened it only to find a e-mail from Stephanie reminding him of his escort duties for Regal.

Dean replied her that he was aware and that he had set a reminder for it. He fervently hoped that Regal would be a nice guy and not some dude trying to get fresh with him. Not that he cared when Roman did it. Who knew how much he ended up liking it?

Certainly not him.

The unhappy look on Roman's face was what he saw when the Samoan man entered the office an hour later. "Everything okay?"

"I'm flying away on Saturday to London to meet a DJ there," Roman informed him unhappily. "I'm afraid I won't be around on Sunday."

"Oh." Dean had really been looking forward to that date. "It's okay."

"We'll go out when I return back on Monday."

"I'm already looking forward to it."

Roman's eyes fell on the meal. "Dean, you shouldn't have. How much-"

"Don't, Roman. We're dating. It's okay to do stuff like that for another," he assured him.

"You're really something," Roman praised before he bit the sandwich. "Thank you."

He sat beside Roman who was busy trying to reply his e-mail while munching on his sandwich. "Roman, please eat your meal first and then reply what's really important."

Roman looked sheepish then. "Sorry; force of habit."

"It's just that I want you to use the time to just enjoy your meal and relax. These people can wait."

Grey eyes stared at him intently for a minute. "Dean?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, Roman?"

"Why do you care about me?"

 _ **A/N Awww I just wanna hug Roman lol; thank you for your kind comments. Runny nose is not stopping me from typing at least something :-)**_


	7. Chapter 7

Seven

Roman stared intently into Dean's precious blue orbs, unable to ear his eyes away. Everything about Dean enticed him; how could someone like him still believe in love after having his heart ripped out?

"It's because you have to care, Roman," Dean murmured. "You know? It's a basic human instinct."

That was all? Roman should have known better; how could someone like Dean love a cold man like him? "Oh. Well, thank you."

"You deserve to be cared for, Roman," Dean continued. "Just like anyone out there."

And he just had to say it.

Roman yanked Dean down to him, claiming his lips hungrily. Dean responded beautifully, holding onto him tight, an arm around his neck.

"Damn, Roman," Dean moaned.

"I want you, Dean," Roman mumbled against his lips. "I want to make you scream my name."

Lust consuming him, Dean peeled off his t-shirt before discarding the rest of his clothes with Roman following suit.

They made out on the lounge chair, bodies pressed against one another's, hands all over. Roman stroked the back of Dean's head, his mouth exploring his lover's crevice.

Roman wanted him carefree.

"I want you to ride me, Dean," he said softly.

Dean lazily kissed him before slowly positioning himself. When he was fully embedded in the auburn haired man, Roman licked his lips at the sight of the aroused member in front of him.

Gently he rubbed the slit, pre cum slowly coming out.

The look on Dean's face - eyes closed, mouth agape - drove him. He started to thrust up with Dean bouncing on him.

Roman had sex before, all one night stands but fuck, Dean Ambrose was a good one in bed: passionate, uninhibited…

What luck for this treasure to end up with him… Roman was enamored.

"You feel so good, babe," Roman panted. "Don't stop…" He pulled Dean down for a long kiss, his tongue slipping into the warm mouth before letting go.

His head thrown back and hands splayed across Roman's chest, he gasped out that he couldn't hold on as he started to jerk himself, sweet cries escaping his lips.

"Let go then, baby boy," Roman encouraged. "Come for me."

With a strangled sound, warm thick spurts of cum hit both of them before Roman roared as his orgasm hit him.

Dean collapsed on him, breathing hard… trembling even. Out of his norm, Roman planted a kiss to his forehead while rubbing Dean's arm.

That was some ride.

* * *

Later that night, Roman sent him home to his doorstep, pecking his lips lightly. "I'll see you tomorrow, baby boy," he cooed. "I can't wait for our hunting trip."

Dean sighed in content when he closed the door behind him. What a day. He was pretty sure Roman fucked his brains out because he was incapable of thinking much.

"Hello."

Dean gasped at the familiar voice and switched on the lights in his room, only to find his ex boyfriend, Dolph Ziggler sitting down on his couch, his crimped hair up in a ponytail, all decked up in a black suit.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean demanded.

"Just came to visit."

"You mean breaking and entering."

"I came here to take you back," Dolph revealed, standing up. "I want to give us a chance."

"You mean you had your chance and you blew it," Dean countered testily. "Get the fuck out of my apartment."

"Dean, come on. We've known each other for so long. You meant to tell me that you're over me?"

"Let me see… you dumped me. Gave me twenty fours to get out of our apartment… you still expect me to take you back?"

"We were getting too comfortable with another."

"I loved you, Dolph!"

"Well…"

"The minute Wall Street walked in, you saw dollars. Our love flew out the window. Or maybe… maybe you never loved me."

"Of course I did…" Dean raised an eyebrow. "Do! Do! I still love you, Dean."

"You're really something else, Dolph."

"Okay, Dean. You want me to beg? I'll beg."

"No. I want you to Get. The. Fuck. Out."

There was a knock on his door. Dean glared at Dolph before he opened it; Roman was beaming at him, holding his leather jacket. "You left this in the car-"

"Hello!" Dolph greeted, waving his hand.

Dean gritted his teeth. Roman looked confused at what was going on. "Hi," he replied, his voice void of emotions.

"Roman, this is Dolph," Dean introduced. "My ex."

"Oh." Roman was sizing Dolph up. "What's he doing here?"

"He broke in."

"Aren't you a lawyer?" Roman asked Dolph. "I'm certain that's against the law."

"Actually, Dolph's a mediator," Dean whispered.

Dolph crossed his arms. "Me and Dean go way back."

"Didn't you dump him?" Roman quizzed.

Dolph didn't take too kindly to those words. He turned to Dean. "Who is this guy?"

Before Dean could answer, Roman beat him to it. "His boyfriend. I suggest you leave right now before I call the cops on you."

Dean couldn't ignore the pounding his heart was making. Maybe Roman had said it as a lie but still...

Dolph scowled. "Quite the catch you have there, Dean."

"Just go, Dolph," Dean said.

His ex boyfriend walked past them both, grumbling to himself. Roman stared daggers at his back. "Roman?" Dean called him.

Roman's smoky grey eyes met his. "You're coming home with me."

"Why?"

"Dean, he broke into your house. It's not safe for you to be here alone."

"I'll be fine, Roman. I'll bolt the door from the inside."

But the Samoan man was shaking his head. "I'm not taking any chances."

"Roman-"

"Pack your bags, Dean." His lover's voice was one of authority.

"No. Roman, I'm staying here tonight."

Roman shrugged before walking in and shutting the door behind him. "Then I'm staying over tonight as well."

"Ro-"

"I'm not leaving you alone, Dean. I'd be worried sick about you."

Dean hid his smile. "Well I have a spare toothbrush but really, Roman, I promise you there's nothing to worry about."

Roman was removing his clothes before lying down naked on Dean's black and white covered bed, stretching out his hand.

Dean allowed himself to be pulled down, throwing his t-shirt and jeans aside a moment later. "Do you always sleep in the nude?" he wondered aloud as he curled up against the grey eyed man.

"Yeah, I do. You don't mind, do you?"

"Not the least bit." After all, who wouldn't want a gorgeous hunk in bed with him?

Dean certainly couldn't complain.

* * *

"How many boyfriends did you have before?"

Roman did not expect a question like that… especially so early the next morning. "Mmm I never had any," he admitted, his eyes on the clock in front. "I can't commit. I have a hard time trusting people."

"Why?" Dean wanted to know.

"My family. They used to have the people around me spy on my ongoings until I graduated from university."

"That's awful."

"So I had one night stands with people from sleazy night clubs because no one knew who I was. I always used protection though."

"Oh gosh, Roman…"

Till this day, he resented his family for that. Roman never knew why they did it and he was filled with pure disdain for them so much that he didn't care either.

He merely faked smiles and chatter with them, the way they did to him.

"It wasn't always me they wanted to hand the company over to," Roman revealed more, "It was my cousin, Dwayne that they were interested in. But he wanted to play in the NFL so they turned their attention to me next. I have a MBA from Harvard."

"Wow. I dropped out of college."

"That's okay. It's not for everyone… you know. Some people want to do more with their lives than just studying." Roman wondered if Dean being a dropout made his pretentious boyfriend decide to drop him.

As if he were reading his mind, Dean said, "When Dolph dumped me, I was shocked. We had been through so much together but he decided he could do better than me."

"I'd like to say he's a fool but I can't. It brought us together so…" Roman gave Dean a quick kiss. "I gotta shower and drive home. Can't wear the same clothes, you know."

"Maybe I'll shower with you?"

Roman pulled Dean up to his feet. "Only if you allow me to soap you."

Dean grinned. "Deal."

* * *

When Dean was young, to escape being beaten up by his father, he used to hide in abandoned houses.

He always sensed he was being watched. Then one day, he watched a documentary on supernatural beings and presence of the other world and that was when his fascination with the unknown grew.

Dolph never shared his interest. On the contrary, he thought it was foolish and a waste of time.

Roman, to his delight, was excited about the whole thing. It was all he talked about as he drove back home. Dean filled him in on what they were going to do, the things they needed for tonight in the bumper.

His lover had also pulled some strings to have his apartment locks changed to new ones. Dean could collect the key by noon later that day.

There was minimal photos of Roman's family in his home, Dean realised. In fact, there were more paintings than that.

Roman must have harbored some form of dislike or even hatred for his family.

Once Roman had changed into a fresh change of clothes, they went to the kitchen to get cereal. Dean then asked him, "Roman? What happened to your family? Do you still see them?"

"Occasionally… you know when work doesn't get in the way," came Roman's cold reply as he grabbed two white china bowls.

"Oh." Dean tapped his fingers near his left collarbone. "So you don't speak to them too?"

"Nope. Any communication with them is through emails or WhatsApp."

"I haven't seen my parents since I dropped out." Dean often wondered what happened to them. He hadn't gone back to his old neighborhood, avoiding using any route that may lead him there.

"We're somewhat the same, aren't we, Dean?" Roman mused as he poured cornflakes into one of the two bowls.

He hadn't thought about it but when Roman put it that way… "Yeah. I guess we are."

 _ **A/N Looks like our boys are getting to know one another better… :-)**_


End file.
